


Displays of Affection

by Zombie_Apocalypse



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Based on a Saint Motel Song, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombie_Apocalypse/pseuds/Zombie_Apocalypse
Summary: Isak decides to show Even that he isn't the only one who can make grand romantic gestures. Just a cute little one shot based on Cold Cold Man by Saint Motel. Mentions of Baz Lurhman, cause it wouldn't be an Evak fic without one.





	Displays of Affection

Its 10pm and Even just arrived at his door he’s just finished a long ass shift at work and is as always looking forward to seeing Isak. He unlocks the door and steps inside, looking and reaching into his bag for his phone while saying ‘Halla’ to the apartment and Isak wherever he is. He looks up, surprised like Isak hasn’t said anything back and that in fact Isak cannot be seen at all, he does however see a paper sign on the wall closest to him that says ‘Oh my love. I know I am a cold cold man.’ He walks over to it, before he sees another sign further away leading towards the bedroom this one however says ‘Quite slow to pay you compliments or public displays of affection.’ Ok now he is very curious after walking towards that sign yet another one comes into eye sight range right on the bedroom door ‘But baby don’t you go over analyse. No need to theorize, I can put your doubts to rest.’ He opens the door, not knowing what to expect but knowing no matter what he is going to love it, he sees Isak standing in the middle of the room in front of the bed, Even quickly crosses the room, holding up the signs in his hand and asking ‘What’s all this about’ his eyes crinkling up and he smiles simply at the sight of Isak. Isak pulls Even into hug, resting his chin on Even’s chest and looking up at him, instead of answering the question; he takes a breath and says ‘You are the only one worth seeing. The only place worth being. The only bed worth sleeping’s the one right next to you.’ He then puts his head down and to the side, still leaning into Even’s chest ‘I love you Even, and I know I don’t show it enough, so I thought I’d prove it to you. Even is honestly trying not to cry wiping under his eyes before placing his hands on either side of Isak’s face, pulling him into death defying kiss, he reluctantly pulls back so he can look at Isak again ‘I love you so much, you never have to feel like you don’t show it enough or that I don’t know how you feel about me. The huge romantic gesture is amazing and something even Lurhman couldn’t write, so consider me eternally won over.’ He then pulls Isak back into another kiss feeling somehow even more in love than ever. This time Isak pulls away and says teasingly ‘So I’ve finally beat Baz Lurhman for first one your list of favourite people?’ Even just laughs and says ‘He never even stood a chance, no one does, not compared to you.’ Looking deeply into Isak’s eyes making sure he knows just serious he is. That night they just hold each other, both wondering how they got so lucky, and both knowing that they would fight every day to hold one to this forever.


End file.
